Richard Loud Jr.
"Oh no! I saw Richard Loud Jr.! He's going to poison these poor Americans... even for my fellow village people in Gyeongyeong! Even demons... especially Yuri's forces. If he is poised to poison me, I poison him first so I can live, and even the USA as well!" --Su Ji-Hoon, The Jaguar of Lacandon Lt. Richard Lincoln Loud Jr. is the paternal grandfather of the Loud kids, the father of Lynn R. Loud, and the father in-law of Margaret Loud. In The Luxurious Loud House, he is the grandfather of the Loud children and also the father of Lynn R. Loud and Lucas Loud. He was Chairman and CEO of Loud Industries from 1968 until his retirement in 2000. Richard Jr. enjoys watching sports, and also enjoys lavish parties. In 1998, he was arrested on corruption charges. Before Richard took over Loud Industries, he was an officer in the US Navy and served during the Korean War during which he earned a Medal of Honor for sinking 3 (three) North Korean vessels in the Blockade of Wonsan, so he is currently considered a war hero. Richard Jr. had ties with organized crime and lived the life of a celebrity gangster. He greatly admired both Gambino boss John Gotti and Chicago Outfit boss Al Capone. However, his lifestyle proved to be his downfall when he was arrested in 1998 on racketeering and money laundering charges. Before his arrest, Richard had been laundering money for mob bosses, especially drug money from Scaritoni. He was also involved in various murders, including the murders of Jimmy Hoffa and Sam Giancana back in 1975, and was one of the conspirators who orchestrated the murder of Pope John Paul I in 1978. When a contract was placed on his life, Richard testified in court against his friend, Teamsters Vice President Martin Stone, who was also involved in Hoffa's murder and who wanted Richard murdered for unknowingly bringing attention to the money laundering schemes from the FBI and the police (Martin is the grandfather of Chandler Stone, Lincoln's enemy and Supreme Commander of the Republic of Cuba). Martin was sentenced to 15 years in prison afterwards. Richard never got the chance to testify against Hazeltucky mob boss Enzo Scaritoni (his own godbrother) since Scaritoni hid so well in his safehouse (which explains why he never got arrested for his crimes) and also due to police and political corruption in Hazeltucky. Enzo would often hide in a safe house in a forest a few miles or several kilometers away from his town whenever the police or FBI want to arrest him. In 2009, Richard left witness protection after 11 years to see his family again, but yet he still remains in hiding and keeps a low profile for the rest of his life. Richard Loud Jr. is based on real life mobster Henry Hill (coincidentally, their names have the suffix, Junior). Richard Jr.'s facial appearance somewhat resembles Lynn Loud and Licia Loud. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he is a poison specialist serving in the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Ground Force. He is responsible for training Golden Viruses also, and is under the nickname as "El Jaguar del Lacandon," because of his strength and fast speed, despite his old age. Later on, he betrayed the UCRD when he finds out that when his new friend, Peter Högl, became part of Team RWBY, and after finding out that his granddaughter, Lena Loud, was saved by Weiss Schnee, the one who defeated Högl, thus he also eventually betrayed his grandson when he believed about that Schnee is truly his perfect friend, including Högl since he tried to poison one of his granddaughters, Lena, by poisoning her with his MP 40, so he went angry at his grandson, because he called him the "golden, luxurious, Catholic version of Adolf Hitler," which made him angry also, and then he becomes a traitor to the whole of the UCRD and eventually quits his service as a poison specialist of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Ground Force. After quiting UCRD service, and when he gets replaced by Grimtrix, he eventually became part of the Grand Alliance and Team RWBY as well, mainly serving as a poison specialist that serves for the Schnee Wehrmacht, and soon, he eventually becomes "The White Tiger," because of Schnee's color. Later on, he is carrying a new chemistry kit and poisonous weapons and so he joins the Schnee Wehrmacht and Team RWBY to find a new job. Now he can have a choice to tell Weiss to join her, which she agrees. He can create poisonous weapon when he became poison specialist of the Schnee Wehrmacht, like Lena Loud and Peter Högl, and becomes friends with his new comrade, Jaune Arc and Weiss Schnee, and as a reward, he gets another Golden Myrtenaster, like his granddaughter, Lena. Now he can fight for the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship, Richard Loud III and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star, later including Team RWBY, Team JNPR, comrades Jaune Arc and Weiss Schnee, the Soviet Rose Army Force, the Schnee Wehrmacht, and the rest of the Grand Alliance. He is voiced by Ray Liotta in a Korean drama version of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. Biography Relationship, Marriage and Family Loud Industries Office Workers Vice Chairman of Loud Industries (1964-1968) Chairman and CEO of Loud Industries (1968-2000) Vatican Death of Richard Loud Sr. Las Vegas Laundering Money for the Mob Loud Cosmetics Arrest, Testimony and Federal Witness Protection In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away Killing Lena "Prepare to say your prayers Lena. I hope Högl will take care of you like most old people who die usually by natural causes, because you have so much treason and pain to our country, and you are against our cause, after we have done our success against the demons, and even Yuri. Any last words Lena, before I send you down to the pit of hate?" "HEIL RICHARD LOUD III! VIVA LA HALACH UINIK!!!" "Well, glad you ask. Farewell Lena." --Richard Loud Jr. to Lena Loud, before ordering an execution, Saving Lena Category:Animated Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Christians Category:Coalition of the Red Star Characters Category:Elderly People Category:Fanon Characters Category:Federation of the Americas Characters Category:Future Alliance Characters Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Poison Specialists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Roman Catholics Category:Schnee Wehrmacht Members Category:Soldiers Category:Survivors Category:Team RWBY Extra Members Category:Team RWBY Members Category:The Luxurious Loud House Characters Category:Traitors Category:Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship Characters Category:Villains Category:Wealthy Characters Category:Weiss Schnee's Minions Category:White-Haired